vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Fate/stay night)
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C''' with casual attacks, 7-B with her strongest magic Name: Caster, Medea Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Servant/Heroic Spirit, Witch Attack Potency: Town level casual attacks (higher than Aoko's starbow), City level '''via her strongest magic (Saber's armor and magic resistance couldn't have blocked it) '''Range: At least several kilometers, her mental suggestions can reach the target from even 13+ kilometers away Speed: Superhuman, hypersonic+ reactions (was able to tag Saber and dodge Archer's attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, higher via reinforcement Striking Power: Unknown, possibly Class MJ (even higher via magic boost) Durability: At least Wall level, City level with her shield (on par with Berserker's skin) Stamina: Extremely high in her temple, high otherwise. Standard Equipment: Rule Breaker, Argon Coin and her magic staff Intelligence: Skilled schemer and manipulator. Has magic knowledge dating back from the Age of Gods. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed and strength, magic, High-Speed Divine Words, summons, teleportation, energy blasts, force fields, spatial manipulation, transmutation, illusions, telepathy (requires focus on the target), mind control, energy/lifeforce/soul drain, can directly control the body of humans and even change/twist them to her liking, healing, can empower people to match Servants, can counteract spells bellow her rank before they were even made, able to negate magical contracts via Rule Breaker, semi-ghost nature makes her immune to anything that doesn't harm her spiritual core, can turn into an invisible and intangible Spirit Form (albeit she's unable to attack or cast spells this way), minor resistance to causality manipulation Weakness: She is rather arrogant. She is absolutely poor in hand-to-hand combat. Magic resistance can counteract most of her abilities and sufficient immunity to it can even nullify her energy blasts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-High-Speed Divine Words:' Allows Caster to spam out A-ranked spells en-masse. '-Atlas: Locks the target area in space, effectively immobilizing everyone.' Apparently, it doesn't stop thinking neither any actions that can be done without moving a muscle. High magic resistance or concentrated bursts of magic energy can destroy the spell. '-Rule Breaker: Rule Breaker' is the Noble Phantasm of the Servant Caster. An iridescent and jagged dagger with no exceptional offensive properties, its efficacy in combat is equivalent to that of a normal dagger. However, Rule Breaker possesses the unique ability of dispelling any sorcery cast upon a pierced target. Once it has made contact with an ensorcelled item or person, it reduces enchantments, sorcerous contracts, and spiritual bodies to their component materials. Instantly removes all mana and spell effects from the target. Powerful enough to instantly break a contract between servant and master. Doesn't cancel out magical beams and such, however. '-Argon Coin:' A coat of golden wool from the winged ram Chrysomallos, given to King Aeëtes of Colchis by Phrixus as a token of his gratitude. Possessed by a powerful spirit, Argon Coin is capable of summoning the dragon that originally guarded it when it is thrown upon the ground. Although Caster owns this Noble Phantasm, she does not have knowledge for the incarnation of mythical beasts, so Argon Coin is never used during the 5th Holy Grail War. Basically moot for all intents and purposes '-Summon: Can summon a limitless amount of skeleton warriors', with preparation and depending on her prana supply she is capable of summoning other servants. '-Conceptual Barrier: Caster can form a barrier in front of her as strong as Berserker's Godhand.' Other Information: Alignment: Neutral Evil N. Phantasm: C Strength: E Agility: C Mana: A+ Luck: B Endurance: E Class skills: Territory Creation A Item Construction A Personal skills: High-speed Divine Words A Noble Phantasms: Rule Breaker Anti-Unit C Argon Coin Support EX Other: She likes kidnapping people a lot, and if it's a cute girl then play dress up. Not to be confused with the similarly-named weapon from Outlaw Star or the character of the same name from Fate/Zero. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility